


The Return of Superman - Kim Family (Hyunji Version)

by dandelioncouple



Category: Hyunji - Fandom, Kim Soo Hyun, Moonmooncouple, seo ye ji - Fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)
Genre: F/M, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelioncouple/pseuds/dandelioncouple
Summary: A fictional story of Kim Soo Hyun and Seo Ye Ji, with their growing family.
Relationships: HyunJi - Relationship, Kim Soo Hyun (b. 1988)/Seo Ye Ji
Comments: 64
Kudos: 452
Collections: HyunJi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear friends, here I am again with another new Fanfic, inspired by iindestructible08/serenity09’s cross of Return of Superman and the life of the Kim’s family. I personally love watching Return of Superman and am still very into shipping Kim Soo Hyun and Seo Ye Ji. So here's a new work that I've been thinking of. 
> 
> Names of the kids are similar to the ones I have read in other fanfics. I hope you enjoy this fanfic!

The Return of Superman - May 2025 

Camera captures different angles of the new family house. Featuring the children’s playroom, study room, gym room, kitchen, hall and bedrooms. 

Narrator 1: Wow that is a huge house! We have never seen so many frames on our screen before. But one thing we do know, the parents of this house are organised and neat! Oh look! There’s a whole area in the study where awards are placed. Is that what I see? Daesang awards as well!?

Narrator 2: OMO! What a wide range of awards! From Baeksang Arts Awards, Gran Bell Awards, Buil Film Awards, Asia Artist Awards, Blue Dragon Film Awards, APAN Star Awards… WOW~! Who is this Superman family we are going to see? I’m excited!

Suddenly a child’s wail can be heard. 

Narrator 1: Ohh, someone has woken up! 

Camera zooms into a wriggling child in a dark room. Two children can be seen. The younger of the two, a boy, tries crawling out of the barricaded mattresses and starts calling “Omma, Omma!”, while the other child, the older sister can be seen sleeping with her arms and legs spread out like a starfish. 

Narrator 2: Haha, this is such a familiar sight! I love it when my kids sleep like this, but of course without the karate punches and kicks that they do through the night. 

Another camera zooms into the parents’ room. Both parents are sleeping facing each other, but one starts to become aware of the cry of the child. She slowly gets off the bed and ties her hair into a bun. She kisses her husband before she leaves the room. 

Narrator 1: There’s his mum! Who is she? Such a slim figure in an oversized shirt. Maybe she’s wearing her husband’s shirt… I can’t tell who she is…

Camera pans back to the children’s room. The lady of the house can be seen cajoling her child as she carries him on her side, planting a kiss to his cheek and asks if he slept well while walking to the kitchen. 

Narrator 2: That voice, sounds so familiar… Not many ladies have such a deep and alluring voice. Will we be able to guess who that is? 

The lights are switched on as they make their way to the kitchen. Her back is still facing the camera, but the little boy is suddenly aware of the cameras that are placed all around their house. His eyes opened wide as he curiously looks at the cameras at various areas. 

Narrator 1: OMO! Haha! Look at our camera crew, all obsessed with this new kid from this family. All the cameras are filming him now, as we see on the screen. What a handsome face, with such bright eyes! I’m beginning to narrow down on my guesses to who his parents can be. 

Narrator 2: I’m not quite sure yet though… That voice sounds so familiar, but I can’t put a finger to it yet… Let me observe a bit more… 

The lady of the house goes on to tell her son to be patient as she heats up milk for him. As she says that, the boy face lights up, revealing an iconic eye smile. 

Narrator 1&2: Did you see that?! That was a giveaway! We definitely got it right this time. 

Soon, the milk is ready, and the camera zooms in to the pair of hands holding the boy and placing him into his highchair. The boy holds onto his milk bottle and drinks it happily. His mother tells him to enjoy his milk while she prepares the pancakes that her daughter had requested for, for today’s breakfast. 

Narrator 1: He must be really hungry! 

The camera zooms out and reveals the face of his mother as she continues to prepare breakfast for the family. 

Narrator 1&2: It’s Seo Ye Ji! 

Narrator 2: I should have known it when I heard the unique voice! 

Narrator 1: Yes, she is known to have that deep sexy voice, that her husband loves. He even said before in an interview that it’s nice to hear her voice, especially at dawn! Her voice really pulls you in, and we do know she was actually studying to be an anchor before she became an actress! 

Camera suddenly picks up movement in the children’s room and the elder child is seen rubbing her eyes and looking around the room. 

Narrator 2: What a pretty girl! Look at the princess pyjamas she is wearing! My daughter is in love with this princess too! She’s definitely the princess here, with the long, black hair that she inherited from her mother, and those eyes, the DNA from her father is strong here. Both kids inherited their parents pretty genes! 

Soon, the girl leaves her room and walks to the kitchen. She runs to hug her mother’s legs. 

“Ae-ra ya, you are awake! Did you sleep well?” asks her mother. 

“Good morning Omma, yes I did. I can smell the pancakes! Can I take the strawberries and blueberries from the fridge?” Ae-ra asked. Her mother nods her head as she continues to mix the batter. 

Narrator 1: What a good girl, helping Omma with breakfast! Child psychologists say that that’s one way to keep them involved by helping out. It helps them learn responsibility and makes them feel that they are important when they help out in the family. 

The camera pans to the parents’ room and the man of the house is seen sleeping with his arms and legs spread out, just like how his princess slept earlier. 

Narrator 1&2: (burst out laughing) 

Narrator 2: This family’s DNA sure is strong. Even the way they sleep is the same! Who is this Appa? I think by now, our viewers would have already known, since we have already seen the children’s mother. He is none other than Kim Soo Hyun, one of South Korea’s most celebrated Hallyu stars!

Video starts playing flashback of Kim Soo Hyun and Seo Ye Ji’s past. 

Narrator 1: From when they met the first time through the filming of “Pudding Kiss” commercial, brushes with each other during movie premieres, to his military enlistment, to the first film they starred together “Psycho But It’s Okay” which was a huge hit in 2020. Both Kim Soo Hyun and Seo Ye Ji bagged many awards acting as Moon Gang Tae and Ko Moon Young. Their relationship was kept under the blankets though HyunJi shippers were quick to notice their chemistry behind the cameras. Many behind the scenes clips were cut short, or not shown which made their fans even more curious about their relationship. However, their hunch was right, as Kim Soo Hyun and Seo Ye Ji developed their friendship to something that all HyunJi shippers crossed their fingers for. 

Narrator 2: On 16 Feb 2022, Kim Soo Hyun posted on his Instagram - a photo of their hands clasped together and a photo of them sharing a kiss - that he proposed to “the love of his life” on his birthday and she said yes, thereby revealing their relationship to the world. The revelation of their relationship shook the world as many idols and fans sent their congratulations to the lovely couple. 

Narrator 1: Known as the Mr and Mrs Smith of Korea – Mr and Mrs Kim, the couple chose to hold their wedding on 22 June 2022, as the date was the addition of both Kim Soo Hyun and Seo Ye Ji’s birthdates. It seems like Kim Soo Hyun has been putting in a lot of attention to numbers. Even in his Instagram posts, he seemed to post them on certain dates and even the number of posts he puts up, has been intelligently calculated. Such intricacies, the other side of Kim Soo Hyun we did not know about. 

Narrator 2: I guess from our show, we will definitely see another side of Kim Soo Hyun. How he takes care of his kids, and does household chores? 

Soon, the camera pans back to the master bedroom, where Kim Soo Hyun can be seen stretching and making his way out to the kitchen. 

“Appa!” Ae-ra shouts for her father as she sees him appearing in the kitchen, and she runs into his embrace. Father and daughter share a loving moment together as Soo Hyun carries her up in the air and fills her face with his kisses. The baby boy on the other hand starts screaming and wants to join in the fun as well. 

“Ne, ne, Ha Jun-ah… Appa got you!” Soo Hyun tells his son, as he scoops him up with his other arm. 

“Jagiya, he just had his milk.” Ye Ji reminded her husband. 

“Ne” He replied. 

Narrator 1: What a gentle reply. Haha. He is so gentle in front of his wife! He was the guest on our variety show and he is such a funny and mischievous guy! 

Soo Hyun carries both of his children and walks over to Ye Ji, planting a kiss on her lips after saying good morning to her.

“I like that my shirts are your daily wear now, and I can live with that. But I think I’m going to have to grow another arm when number 3 comes… How am I going to carry our children all at once next time?” he said. Ye Ji giggled at his comment and points to the cameras around seemingly telling Soo Hyun that they have guests around. 

Narrator 2: Is she expecting their third child? Ah! She was wearing her husband’s shirt, so we can’t really see her baby bump. 

He puts his children back on their seats and looks around the house. With eyes opened wide, and his mouth kept ajar, saying “wow, wow!” like a curious boy amazed by the number of cameras around his house. He walked around while saying his greetings to the crew.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for loving this fanfic and for leaving your comments. As much as I hope this comes true in real life, please note that this is just a part of my imagination about HyunJi MoonMoon Couple. *cross fingers*   
> This chapter was fun to write as I was reminded of Park Naeun's first interview as well. It was quite chaotic with the kids, but I thought it should be more comical than chaotic. I hope HyunJis will like this. ◡̈ Enjoy~!

Video shows the family of four as they introduce themselves.

“Annyeonghaseyo, I’m 26-month-old Kim Ae-ra and 11-month-old Kim Ha-Jun’s Appa, 447-month-old Actor Kim Soo Hyun.” Soo Hyun introduces himself giving a half-supressed laugh as Ae-ra sits on his lap and Ha-Jun on Ye Ji’s lap. 

“And I’m Kim Ae-ra and Kim Ha-Jun’s Omma, Actress Seo Ye Ji.”

“We’re expecting our third child, a boy, this September, and we thought it would be a nice way to let our fans know through this show!” he adds, while caressing his wife’s belly which can now be seen as she changed into a dress for the interview. 

The PD of the show asked, “Have you thought of any names for the third child yet?”

Soo Hyun looks lovingly at his wife and says “For now, his name is Kim Aga. Ha ha ha…” he jokes, creating a huge laughing scene from everyone who was present. 

Ae-ra looks around and starts laughing after seeing everyone laugh, making Ha-Jun laugh as well. 

“Ae-ra ya, what name should we call your dongsaeng?” Soo Hyun asked his daughter as he tugs a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Hmm… Olaf?” Ae-ra answered, getting another round of laughter from the adults. 

“Eh? Olaf?? Olaff from the show Frozen? Kim Olaff, that sounds about right, right Kim Omma?” Soo Hyun looks at Ye Ji as he laughs hysterically, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and Ye Ji showing her iconic eye smile. 

“Ae-ra ya, how many dongsaeng do you have?” Soo Hyun asked. 

“Manh-I” she replied. Causing another eruption of laughter from the adults. 

“Ne, you are not wrong. You will have many dongsaengs in future, and you are the noona or unnie to your dongsaengs! But now, you have two dongsaengs - Ha-Jun here, and Aga in Omma’s belly,” explained Soo Hyun, pointing to Ha-Jun and Ye Ji’s belly. 

Ae-ra nods her head.

The PD asked the next question, “Why did you decide to join our show?” 

“Well, I have been working on projects ever since we came back from our honeymoon. It’s no secret that Ae-ra was our honeymoon baby. Ye Ji has been the one taking care of our children since Ae-ra was born. I try to be involved in the kids’ growth as much as I can, but I don’t think I do a good job in taking care of the kids as Ye Ji does. Also, I know as much as Ye Ji loves our kids and doesn’t want to miss out on their growth, but the other part of her still wants to go back to acting. It’s good that we are in the same agency so we can make special arrangements for her to go back to acting or do some CFs even as we grow our family. We can get the best of both worlds. I want to be able to keep my promise to take care of her and the kids when she does her projects, so that she can put her heart and mind at ease, knowing that I can take good care of them.” Soo Hyun said, while putting his hand on Ye Ji’s, assuring her of his promise. 

“Taking care of the kids for two days gives Ye Ji time to rest. Now that she’s expecting our 3rd child, and we have these two young ones with an infinite amount of energy, it can get very tiring for her. I told her that she can go for spas, massages or shopping with my mother-in-law or her sister while I take care of our kids, all on my tab! She deserves all these, and I know she will love spending time with her family as well.” he says as he looks at his wife lovingly. 

Narrator 2: Wow, that’s so generous of our Kim Soo Hyun, our highest paying actor in Korea! 

PD asks the last question, “How many children are you intending to have?” 

Hearing that question, the couple laughed and looked at each other shyly. 

“Ideally, I would like 5! I mean, my idol in terms of being a dad would be Superman Lee Dong Guk Sunbaennim! He can take care of 5 kids, including 2 sets of twins, that’s amazing! We struggled even when we had to take care of 1 baby, what more twins? Having said that, we still want to have a big family. We’re about halfway there now, but it will also have to depend on Ye Ji’s health.” Soo Hyun answered. 

“Yea, we really like kids and would love to have more, but sometimes it gets hard having to keep up and take care of them. At times, I feel like I already have 3 kids, the eldest being a 447-month-old.” Ye Ji chuckles and places her hand on her husbands’ lap as she looks at Soo Hyun who looked chest-fallen when he heard what his wife said. 

“I didn’t know…” Soo Hyun said, getting another round of laughter from the crew. 

“Soo Hyun grew up as an only child, and I had my elder sister. His desire for a big family is stronger than mine. I have always loved kids, even more so when my sister had her own. Before we got married, we would often take care of my niece and nephew even on our dates. Soo Hyun loved playing with them. We decided that 5 would be a good number, but like what Soo Hyun said, it also depends on our schedule and our health. We’re not getting any younger.” Ye Ji adds as she laughs shyly. 

Narrator 1: We will cheer you on! And we look forward to more HyunJi babies!


	3. 3

The family sits at the table to have their breakfast, pancakes and fruits that Ae-ra had requested. Ye Ji feeds Ha-Jun oats as Soo Hyun cuts up the pancake for Ae-ra. 

“I want to use the fork; I can feed myself!” Ae-ra says. 

Soo Hyun tries to explain to her that he will feed her. Firstly, he knows that she is still learning how to use the fork and will cause a mess. Secondly, he didn’t really have the chance to feed his princess since he often missed breakfast with his family either because he had to work, or he would be sleeping in to rest before his next schedule. 

Ae-ra kicks up a fuss and starts wailing, leaving Soo Hyun in a shock. Ye Ji passes the bowl of oats to Soo Hyun and signals for him to take over feeding Ha-Jun. 

“Ae-ra ah, you can use this fork. Come, show Appa and Omma how you feed yourself! Remember to keep your head close to the plate when you put the food in your mouth, or else we will be feeding the floor or the table instead.” Ye Ji, passes her a plastic fork and Ae-ra happily uses it to eat her breakfast. 

Narrator 2: She is very patient and encourages her child in such a gentle way! This is something I can learn from Ye Ji. I get so frustrated when my kids make a mess at the table. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Soo Hyun said “What will I do without you?” Ye Ji lets out a smile, “You’ll be fine.”

After a while, the Kim family finished up with breakfast. Soo Hyun offered to wash the dishes as Ye Ji brings the kids to wash up. She brings them to the hall to play with their toys while she freshens up for the day. 

The camera zooms in to Ha-Jun, who is trying to stand up by holding on to the couch. He manages to stand up and starts walking while holding on to the edges of the couch. Suddenly, he releases his grip on the couch and stood without any help before he plops himself on the mattress.

Narrator 1: Hana, Dul, Set! 3 seconds! Wow! Once he gets the hang of it, he’s going to start walking soon! A pity that his parents did not manage to see this moment. But fret not Soo Hyun-ssi, Ye-Ji-ssi! It’s documented on our show. 

“Appa, Omma! Ha-Jun can stand on his own!” shouted Ae-ra who witness her brother stand. 

“Really!” Soo Hyun excitedly ran over after drying the dishes. “Come, show Appa!” 

Hearing the commotion outside, Ye Ji came out while drying her hair. 

“Omo!!! You’re growing too fast, my son! Soon, you’d be learning to walk and run. Appa and Omma will be running around with the two of you!” exclaimed Soo Hyun as Ha-Jun babbles and continues to show off his new skill to his family. 

Soo Hyun starts folding the laundry in neat stacks as the children continue to play in the hall and Ye Ji prepares to leave the house. 

As soon as he sees his wife, in her make-up and done up hair, he starts to feel the jitters. He walks up to her and gives her a hug. 

“I’m going to miss you most, but I will try my best,” he whispered. Ye Ji smiled, hugged him tighter and tapped his back, knowing that her husband is feeling worried taking care of the kids for the next two days without her. 

Withdrawing from the hug, she put his hands on her belly and said “Appa, halsuisseo!” and plants a gentle kiss on his lips. 

Narrator 2: Oh, look at those two! They still look like newly-weds, so in love with one another!

Ae-ra sees her loving parents and exclaims “Appa and Omma salanghanda!” and runs towards them for a hug. Soo Hyun scoops her up and carries Ha-Jun on the other arm, and the Kim family share a family hug. 

“Ae-ra, remember Omma told you that Appa will be bringing you and Ha-Jun out to play for two days? Today is the day! Have fun with Appa and Ha-Jun, and Omma will see you tomorrow evening ok!” Ye Ji said while caressing Ae-ra’s cheeks. 

“Omma, you’re not coming with us?” Ae-ra starts to pout and show a sad face.

“Appa, Ae-ra and Ha-Jun will spend time together and Omma will join all of you tomorrow ok? You are a big girl now; you can even feed yourself so well! Can you help Omma take care of your Appa and Dongsaeng while Omma is away?”

Ae-ra nods her head. Ha-Jun who seemed to be aware of the situation, stretches out his arms to his mother. Ye Ji carries him and kisses both her children before wearing her shoes. 

“Call me when you reach your parents' place.” Soo Hyun said. Ye Ji passes Ha-Jun back to him and nods her head. “Ah, this is getting difficult…” she says, as she starts to tear up, just thinking about not being with her family for a night. “This is the first time I won’t be with them while they sleep,” she sniffs. 

“We’ll be alright. Take care, rest well and enjoy yourself Jagiya. I will send you pictures of us,” he said, leaning in for another hug and kissing her forehead. “We will see you tomorrow at the clinic ok?” 

Narrator 1: Omo, why are we getting all emotional here. I have to say, it’s really quite difficult when I had to leave my children to go to work. But everything will be fine! 

“Bye Omma!” Soo Hyun and the kids waved goodbye to Ye Ji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so.... Appa Soo Hyun is left alone to take care of his two children... How will the 2 days go? Stay tuned! :D


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part we have been waiting for! Appa Soo Hyun having to take care of his two young kids!

Soo Hyun carries his children and sits them on the couch. 

With a determined look, he says, “Alright children! Appa’s got everything planned out! Let’s clean up the house before we go out to have some fun ok?” 

Narrator 2: Seems like Soo Hyun-ssi is planning to bring the kids outdoors today. He is known to be someone who loves sports like scuba diving, soccer, rock climbing, cycling… etc. He probably wants for his kids to enjoy these activities too. Look at the number of items he is putting into his bag! 4 diapers, packs of tidbits and snacks, 2 milk bottles, one hot water flask, 2 sets of extra clothing for the kids and more! He sure wants to play safe!

“Omo… how am I going to carry all these? I might end up bringing a luggage bag, and I need to bring the baby carrier and stroller as well!” gasps Soo Hyun. “This is getting more difficult than I thought! Let’s just bring the essentials…” Soo Hyun said to himself. 

Soo Hyun manages to stuff everything that is needed into a huge bagpack. He rushes to get the kids changed, wrapping them up with their jackets just in case it gets cold. 

“Gaja! We are going to see the sea, and the beach, and play with sand! That’s where you want to go right Ae-ra? Remember the book we read where the little boy in the story built sandcastles? Appa will build one with you today!” Soo Hyun told his daughter as he straps Ha-Jun into the baby carrier. 

Ae-ra nods her head excitedly and holds her father’s hand as they take the lift to the carpark. Soo Hyun puts both children without difficulty into their child seats. 

Narrator 1: Looks like he is used to helping them sit properly on their seats. And the children are so well-behaved! They don’t struggle or take out the belts! Mr and Mrs Kim have taught them well! 

“Appa, will we see whales? Crocodiles? Dolphins? Big Fish?” asks an excited Ae-ra. Soo Hyun laughs at her questions “Ottoke, why are you so cute! We may not see them today, but we can imagine them in our heads! Ae-ra, if we don’t see them today, Appa will bring you to the zoo or aquarium next time to see them up-close ok?”

Suddenly switching the subject, Ae-ra said, “I’m going to build a huge sandcastle today! And I’m going to be the princess that stays in that castle and play with Olaf…” she rattles on with her imagination. 

Meanwhile, the camera zooms into Ha-Jun who is yawning and rubbing his eyes. Sometime later, he starts nodding in his baby seat, and fell asleep. 

Narrator 2: Looks like Ha-Jun is having his nap in the car. Ohhh his cheeks, I love it when kids are at this age!

After another half an hour or so, they reached the beach. Soo Hyun had to find a place that was not too crowded as he didn’t want to attract too much attention. He was also afraid that his kids will be afraid of the sudden influx of people if his fans start coming. 

When he parked the car. He wore his black cap, carried his bagpack and proceeded to carry Ha-Jun into the baby carrier, lastly holding on to the tiny hand of his princess. 

“Ae-ra, remember to follow Appa and don’t walk off on your own ok? And help Appa to take care of Ha-Jun also.” Soo Hyun said to Ae-ra. 

The crew made sure that they kept a distance as they did not want to make it obvious that they were filming, worried that they will attract unwanted attention. 

Things seem to be going as planned. Soo Hyun found a spot to lay a picnic mat, and placed Ha-Jun on the mat, while he took out the other items for them to play. But he forgot to place heavy objects on the sides of the mat! When the wind blew, the mat flew and covered Ha-Jun who was sitting on the mat, sending Soo Hyun to a panic. 

Narrator 1&2: OMO OMO!! Appa Soo Hyun, you forgot how strong the winds are at the beach! Oh, thankfully Noona Ae-ra jumped in to help hold the mat down and calm Ha-Jun down. 

Ae-ra ran over to help her brother who was crying. She took a small rock and put it on the mat so that it does not fly and hurt her brother. She hugged her brother and said “Gwaenchanha, gwaenchanha Ha-Junnie… Noona is here!” 

Soo Hyun was relieved and proud to see how this beautiful moment unfold before his eyes. He took out his phone and snapped a few pictures of his children hugging each other before going over to carry Ha-Jun. 

Narrator 2: Oh! What a sight! He must be such a proud father. Ae-ra must have seen them soothing her brother at home and learnt that from her parents. 

“Ae-ra ya, you are the best sister! Choego! Thank you for taking care of Ha-Jun!” Soo Hyun shows her a ‘thumbs up’ before planting a kiss on her head as she picks up the tools to play in the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow HyunJi shippers, I hope your hearts are full with the 4 chapters that have been published so far.   
> Thank you so much for your comments and kind words for this fanfic. I will express my thanks through the notes instead of replying individually. Your words give me the energy and the push to write more ◡̈ so keep them coming.   
> I'm usually busier during the weekends, so the next chapter will probably be posted on Monday. Thank you for staying through the chapters so far, and again, I hope what we wish for will come true in real life! 
> 
> Seo Ye Ji, Kim Soo Hyun, Yeongwonhi~!


	5. 5

Soo Hyun leaves Ae-ra to play around with the sand and placed Ha-Jun on the mat as he sits with his son. He starts drawing on the sand, writing words like “I love you”, “Appa”, “Omma”, causing Ha-Jun to giggle as he sees the sand change as his father writes on it. 

“Try it Ha-Jun! Appa will help you write your name on sand,” said Soo Hyun as he holds Ha-Jun’s hand and leads his index finger on the sand to write his name.

“Jja jan! ‘Ha’, ‘Jun’. See, ‘Ha’, ‘Jun’!” Soo Hyun patiently points at the words on the sand. He carefully takes a wefie together with his son and the words that were written on the sand. 

Soo Hyun takes a handful of sand and puts it on Ha-Jun’s hand, to let him feel how sand is like. Who would have known, after a few seconds of feeling what sand is like, Ha-Jun decides to put his fist into his mouth!

Narrator 1&2: OMO!!! Ha-Jun Appa! 

Narrator 1: He must have forgotten that children put everything and anything into their mouth at this age! 

Narrator 2: How many heart attacks are we going to have from a day out to the beach? Haha! Thankfully Soo Hyun-ssi is healed from his heart condition now! 

After that shock, Soo Hyun manages to remove the sand from his son’s mouth and hands. “Ok, no more sand for now, you are staying in the carrier with Appa,” he heaves a huge sigh of relief. “Let’s go see Noona’s progress with the sandcastle!”

Soo Hyun can be seen taking pictures and selfies of himself and the kids. He takes pictures of the castle that Ae-ra build and helps to build another structure to make the castle bigger as Ae-ra requested. 

“Come on Ae-ra and Ha-Jun! Let’s take a picture and send it to Omma! Smile!” Soo Hyun snaps a few selfies to send to his wife. 

The sun starts to set, and it starts to get chilly. Soo Hyun starts preparing Ae-ra to leave the beach knowing that it may take some time for her to leave as she enjoyed playing in the sand. “Ae-ra are you hungry? It’s almost time for dinner. We will have to pack and go for dinner alright?” 

Ae-ra knowing that it is time to leave soon, starts to pout and ask for more time to play. “What about the castle we made? I want Omma to come and see it,” she said in a wistful tone. “Don’t worry Ae-ra, Appa has already sent the photos of our castle to Omma! She loves it! We can come together next time. Appa will bring all of you to the beach again and we can build another castle alright? Now, say goodbye to the castle and beach. Annyeong, we will come back again!” Soo Hyun assured Ae-ra while waving and saying their goodbyes. 

They arrived at a nearby restaurant that sold grilled eel. Soo Hyun had made reservations earlier and was able to secure the private room. While the side dishes were being served, the owner kept commenting that the kids are pretty and handsome as she placed the plates on the table.

“You are Actor Kim Soo Hyun, right? We’re honoured to have you and your children in our restaurant. This grilled eel is on the house! Next time, bring your wife Son Ye Jin along!”

Narrator 1: Aigoo! The owner mistook Seo Ye Ji as Son Ye Jin! 

“Thank you for the grilled eel Emmo, we will enjoy it! My wife is Seo Ye Ji. Son Ye Jin noona is Hyun Bin Hyung’s wife!” he adds as he shows his family photo on his phone. 

“Ahhh mianhae! Bring them all along next time!” said the owner embarrassingly. 

Grill eel is one of Soo Hyun’s favourite dish and it would be Ae-ra’s first time trying it. He wanted her to try it from only the best place he knew of. He was sure she would love it like he did. Sure enough, she loved it at first bite! 

Narrator 1: Look at the spread of food Soo Hyun-ssi ordered! Is that really for 1 adult and 2 children? I’m salivating just looking at the food! Any kid would love the caramelised eel. The sweet sauce goes very well with eel. 

Narrator 2: Look at Ha-Jun craning his neck over, wanting to try a piece of eel as well! 

Soo Hyun mashes a piece of eel for Ha-Jun to try. And true enough, his face lights up when he tastes the grilled eel. His father mashes the grilled eel with the bowl of porridge for his dinner. 

Soo Hyun was glad that dinner went quite smoothly. Especially since Ae-ra could eat on her own, and also because she enjoyed the grilled eel so much! He was glad he chose this restaurant and that his children loved grilled eel as much as he did. He could put his attention on feeding Ha-Jun, and also occasionally getting himself huge bites of eel. 

Narrator 2: Wow, they actually finished that spread of food! 

“Are you full Ae-ra? Did you enjoy your dinner?” Soo Hyun asked. Ae-ra nods her head and says, “That’s the best dinner I ever had in my life!” causing Soo Hyun to burst out in laughter. “I’m glad you enjoyed it my dear. It is definitely one of the best food you have tasted since you were born and there will be more food for you to try as you grow! Grow healthy and strong, live a long life ok! Thank you for enjoying your food!” says Soo Hyun has he pats his daughter’s head. 

After a hearty meal, the family leaves the restaurant and gets back into the car to go back home. It’s been a long day for them, but it’s going to be a night without their Omma. Soo Hyun worries if he will have difficulty putting them to bed. He can feel that he is also tired out from the day’s activities and just prays that he will be able to get through another day without Ye Ji. He misses his wife so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Have to apologise in advance that I will not be able to post as often as I did previously because things in real life have been tough. But I'm thankful that I can be a little happier as I write this fanfic.   
> To those who are also struggling, remember that Ye Ji is also behind us ◡̈


	6. 6

Back at home, Soo Hyun puts both children in the bathtub and washes them up. 

By the time he gets them changed into their sleeping attire, he felt like his soul had left his body. Even the food he had for dinner seemed to have disappeared, his energy was sucked out of him. His eyes were heavy, but Ae-ra and Ha-Jun seem to still have another agenda – to play with their toys. 

“I’ll just close my eyes for a while…” and he drifted into sleep.

Narrator 1: I guess he is really tired from today! Oh no, I hope he doesn’t sleep through the night like this!

The children continue to play while their father sleeps. The time is now 8.45pm, Soo Hyun’s phone starts ringing in his pocket, making him jerk from his sleep. 

Narrator 2: Oh, who can that be? It’s a video call from “My Queen”. 

Narrator 1: Ah, what an endearing name he has for his wife! It’s obviously Seo Ye Ji! 

Soo Hyun sits up and wipes the drool off his face before accepting the call. 

“Jagiya, is everything okay? I haven’t heard from you since dinner time. The kids should be asleep now right?” 

“Ahh, sorry. I got so tired and took a power nap while the kids played. Omo! It’s past their bedtime! Children, say good night to Omma and we’re going to bed!” Soo Hyun said. 

“Omma, neomubogo sipeo~! Appa says that after one sleep, we will see you. I want to hug you Omma.” Soo Hyun passes the phone to his daughter and he smiled looking at her do a virtual hug to her mother. 

He then turns the phone to Ha-Jun who grabs the phone at the sight of his mother and babbles “Omma, Omma!” 

“Ha-Junnie! Omma neodo bogo sipeo! Sweet dreams my babies! Jagiya, can you clean all the drool off his face before he sleeps please!”

Narrator 1: Haha! This sounds so familiar! All that drool will make the mattress stink! 

“Ne, ne, I got this. I will put them to bed and call you in a while ok?” Soo Hyun puts down the phone and brings his kids to their room. 

After lying down with them for a while, tapping them like how his mother did when he was young, the kids drifted into a deep slumber. 

Narrator 2: They must have been exhausted from a whole day of fun with their father! Look at how they are sleeping. So cute! Ah, finally Appa Soo Hyun has some time to breathe. 

Soo Hyun goes into his room and starts the video call with his wife. 

“How are you doing Jagiya? You survived a day, Chughahae! Thank you for bringing the kids out to play today. From the pictures you sent, I’m sure they had a great day! I wish I can be there with all of you too.” Ye Ji tries to encourage him and lighten the mood. 

“I’m super exhausted love… And I miss you so much! I promised Ae-ra I will bring our family to the beach with you next time. You would be so proud to see how she handled the situation with the wind and the mat just now. She rushed to Ha-Jun’s rescue before I could even react. Our princess has really grown! How was your day? How are you feeling? How’s our baby? How’s Eomeoni and Abeoji?” Soo Hyun had so many questions for his wife. 

“I spent most of my time in my old room resting, reading the book that I had wanted to finish for the longest time, and managed to get some sleep. We only went out to eat at the usual restaurant we go to, down the street. Our baby has been moving a lot today. Maybe baby misses dad’s and his siblings voices. Ahh, look, he’s kicking again. Is it because he heard your voice?” Ye Ji lifts her shirt and positions the phone camera towards her belly. Soo Hyun can see the soft kicks that are shown on his wife’s belly.

“Aga ya, be nice to Omma. Save your kicks for later when you can come out and play with Appa when you are out ok! Let Omma rest, let her have an easy time with you in her belly ok?” Soo Hyun speaks to their unborn child. 

As if he understood, the kicking died down. 

“Wow! Looks like we know who can coax him when he is born.” Ye Ji laughs. 

“That’s the least I can do for you when the baby is here. Saranghae Ye Ji-ah… Thank you for being strong and taking care of our kids. I miss you so much and I can’t wait to see you again tomorrow. It’s getting late and you should rest too. Saranghae, yeobo.” Soo Hyun puckers his lips for a virtual kiss. 

Narrator 2: And that’s how the Kims ended their first night on The Return of Superman.   
Narrator 1: We will see them again on another episode! Annyeong! 

Sneak peek on the next episode:  
Camera pans into a dark room that only has a lamp switched on. A familiar backview is seen staring intensely into a computer screen. (scary music played in the background)   
Narrator 1: Wow what is he doing? Looks like a big project is brewing… 

“Andwae, andwae!!!!” Soo Hyun lets out a frustrated grunt before putting his head down with his forehead on his computer table. 

“Argh, I need a break… I need to check if I have everything I need for tomorrow,” he said to himself, rushing to the box nearby. He rummages through the box and takes out the items one at a time. 

Narrator 1: Wow! He really is preparing for something big! Can’t wait to see what he is planning to do! 

In the next scene, Ha-Jun is wailing loudly in his father’s arms while Soo Hyun tries to calm him down with tears in his eyes as well. In another scene, Ae-ra’s eyes welled up with tears and starts to cry in what looks like a café. 

Narrator 2: What on earth is happening???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the video call sweet enough for you? ◡̈ Soo Hyun appa is totally exhausted, but he still pushes himself through the night. What's gonna happen for the next chapter???  
> As I write and edit this story, I'm amazed by how it has extended by so many chapters... and it's only day 1 of TROS... sorry moots if you think it's draggy. I think this story will have 12 chapters, so we are halfway through already! If all things work out well, I'm hoping to coincide the last chapter with Valentine's day, or Kim Soo Hyun's birthday!


	7. 7

Narrator 1: The sun comes up and a new day dawns. Another morning has started in the house of the Kims. Everyone talked about this family after their episode aired last week.

Narrator 2: All my friends told me they wanted to see Ae-ra. She’s so pretty! Everyone is in love with her. 

Camera shows Ae-ra sleeping with her arms and legs outstretched like a starfish again. 

Narrator 1: Haha, that has to be the Kim’s patented sleeping position! 

Narrator 2: Ah! There is Ha-Junnie! He is the first to get up. Look at his chubby cheeks, what a cute boy! 

The camera zooms out and a sleeping Soo Hyun with his four limbs outstretched can be seen.

Narrator 1: There’s no doubt that those two are father and daughter! Haha! Looks like Appa slept with the kids last night. I really wonder what happened after watching the sneak peeks for today’s episode. I hope he is ok!

Ha-Jun starts to whine as he walks around the barricaded area. He tries to get out, but he can’t. Ha-Jun’s loud whining causes Ae-ra to wake up from her sleep. She sits up and notices the cameras around. But this time, she seems more comfortable with them around than she was yesterday. She looks at the camera and gives a wink, followed by a smile. She then walks towards her brother and gives him a kiss. 

Narrator 2: Aww! What a way to start the morning. So much love from Ae-ra! From what we have observed, it seems like that’s the way the Kim family starts their day! 

Ae-ra holds her brother’s hands as they walk towards their father who is still sleeping soundly. They sit around Soo Hyun and tap on him for a while, but he still doesn’t wake up. 

“Appa, baegopa!” Ae-ra said, as Ha-Jun smacks his father’s face repeatedly. 

Narrator 1: Hahaha! That’s how children wake their parents up. My kid uses his sock and places it on my face! But it does look like Ha-Jun really wants his father to wake up. 

“Ne, ne… Appa will be up in 5 minutes…” Soo Hyun replied in a sleepy voice. 

Not wanting to wait anymore, Ae-ra releases the barricades that fence the mattress they were sleeping on. She held Ha-Jun’s hands as they walked out of the room into the hall. 

As soon as she sees the tents in the hall, she runs up to the camera crew, leaving Ha-Jun crawling on the floor. Ae-ra greets them individually and tells them that her father is still sleeping. She then asks Ha-Jun if he is hungry and proceeds to go to the kitchen to get some snacks. 

“Ha-Jun ah, Noona will give you some snacks. Kaka!”

As soon as Ha-Jun hears the words ‘Kaka’, he crawls hurriedly to the kitchen. 

Narrator 2: He must be really hungry! Look at the speed he is crawling! He moves as fast as he can once he heard about snacks!

Ae-ra gives out the snack to her brother. She recalls the yummy chocolate spread that she had a few days before and starts to open the fridge. She takes out the bottle of spread and takes out a slice of bread from the tabletop. 

She skilfully uses a spoon and scoops out a generous serving of chocolate spread on the bread. She finishes a slice of bread on her own. Licking her lips, she leaves a chocolate moustache on her face. She takes out another piece and starts spreading the chocolate just like she did before. 

She looks at the camera closest to her and giggles as she says, “This is for Appa!” 

Narrator 1&2: Aww! What a sweet girl, taking care of her Appa!

Ha-Jun stands up and walks around the sides of the sofa. He is still not able to walk on his own yet. He starts crawling and following his sister as she runs into the room to wake her father up. 

“Appa, Appa! I made you breakfast!” said Ae-ra excitedly.

Soo Hyun opened his eyes and got a shock when he saw Ae-ra’s chocolate moustache. “What happened? You made me breakfast? Is that chocolate?” he asked as he showered her face with kisses, having a taste of the chocolate spread on her lips as well. 

Ae-ra laughs as she feels tickled by the kisses from her dad. Ha-Jun adds in with his babbles as he calls “Appa, Appa!!” 

“Let’s go have breakfast!” Soo Hyun said as he stretches and gets ready for another day with his children. He starts his day by lifting his “weights”, carrying both of them in his arms. 

“WHOA~ Thank you Ae-ra for the breakfast! It’s the first meal you made for Appa, I’m so grateful for this!” He flips out his phone and takes a quick photo of the bread made by his daughter. 

“It’s delicious! Please make this for me and Omma next time!” Soo Hyun said. 

“Can we let Ha-Jun try too?” Ae-ra asked, proud that she was able to make breakfast for her father. Soo Hyun peeled a small piece with a little bit of chocolate spread and gives it to Ae-ra who passed it to Ha-Jun. 

Ha-Jun squeals in excitement when he tries it for the first time. 

“Ae-ra ya, thank you for taking care of Appa and Ha-Jun! Appa will cook something nice for you before we go out. You can play with Ha-Jun in the hall while I cook.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Moots, I took the idea from the episode where Naeun ate Nutella and made breakfast for her father.   
> Now, will the next chapter be a disaster as Soo Hyun cooks? Stay-tuned!


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is posted in celebration of Seo Ye Ji's fancafe update! :DDD looks like someone had a party, or is it gonna be a vlive fan meet?? whatever it is, i'm happy she updated today! Chapter 8 - 08.02.21

Soo Hyun proceeds to make porridge with the ingredients that Ye Ji prepared the day before. 

Narrator 1: Wow, the ingredients have already been portioned out for Soo Hyun. Ye Ji is so thoughtful. This makes things so much easier for him!

Narrator 2: Looks like our Actor Kim has learnt some cooking skills from his wife over the years. Remember the clip that showed him cooking in a Japanese show? (Snippet of Soo Hyun trying to cook instant noodles but ends up making a mess.) It was a total mess! 

Narrator 1: Yes, I remember that too. In 2020, Ye Ji did mention that she wanted to learn cooking during her free time. I guess she passed down some of her cooking skills. Look how confident he is now in cooking! His cutting skills may not be at chef level, but it’s good enough at an ‘Appa’ level! 

Soo Hyun puts a spoon in to get a taste of the porridge. “Ahh! It’s hot! I burnt my tongue!” he groans.

Narrator 2: Haha! Just when we praised him, we see the clumsy side of Actor Kim again!

“Hmm… tastes just right… Time to cool this down,” he said to himself as he scoops the porridge into two bowls. 

He pours milk into a cup for Ae-ra and makes formula milk for Ha-Jun. “Ae-ra ya, Ha-Jun ya, let’s eat!”

Ae-ra comes running into the kitchen and climbs to sit on the chair, while Soo Hyun walks to the hall to carry Ha-Jun over. He places him in the baby chair. 

“Appa! I want to use my princess plate and spoon to eat my breakfast.” Hearing that, Soo Hyun hurries to get the set out of the cupboard and scoops the porridge from the bowl into the princess plate, learning from his mistake the day before, and lets his daughter feed herself.

“Jal meokkessumnida!”

Everyone settles down at the table and Soo Hyun starts to feed Ha-Jun. He smacks his lips as he gets his first taste of porridge his father made. 

Narrator 1: The porridge must taste nice! Both of them are eating very well! 

“Mashisoyo?” Soo Hyun asked, while tidying up Ae-ra’s hair. 

Ae-ra nods her head as she takes another spoonful of porridge. 

Soon, Soo Hyun starts teasing Ha-Jun as he feeds him. 

“Ha-Jun ah! Look, aeroplane!” Soo Hyun starts moving the spoon around, while Ha-Jun keeps his eyes on his food and laughs as he finds it fascinating. Ha-Jun lifted his arms up, wanting to catch his food and smiles, revealing his baby teeth.

Narrator 2: Aigooo! Ha-Jun nomu gwiyeowo! His eyes are like his mum and those cheeks, they remind me of cute Mr Baek Seung-Chan! 

Ha-Jun waves his hands and tries to catch hold of his father’s hand. He uses both hands and manages to grab onto the spoon and puts it towards his mouth. 

“Whoa! Ha-Jun is so strong! Bagsu!!!” Soo Hyun starts to give his son an applause, making Ha-Jun smile even wider than before as he takes a mouthful of porridge and starts clapping his little hands together. 

“Aigo, I hope you can still smile at the clinic later…” Soo Hyun says wistfully. 

Narrator 1: Eh? What’s going to happen in the clinic? Omo! Will that explain why Ha-Jun was crying so badly when we saw the sneak preview?

Video shows Soo Hyun having an interview with the crew. 

“Ne, ne. We are going to visit the paediatrician later for Ha-Jun’s check-up. Apart from the physical examination, he is going to get an immunisation.” Soo Hyun says while swallowing his saliva, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. He puts his hand on his chest and adds, “I don’t know if I can take it…” showing a nervous and worried look. 

Narrator 2: I know how it feels. We feel the pain our kids feel when they cry. But they need to get their immunisation to grow strong and healthy! 

Narrator 1: The Kims wash up after breakfast and make their way to the clinic. We can see Soo Hyun’s nervousness which is evident as he sighs while driving to the clinic. 

“Ae-ra ya, Ha-Jun is going to get an injection today, it may get painful for him… So, can you help Appa comfort him?”

Ae-ra nods her head. 

“Stay with Appa when we go into the clinic ok?” Soo Hyun tells his daughter.

When they arrived, Ha-Jun has no idea what is going to happen and looks around the clinic curiously. Ae-ra looks around and finds a room with toys that they can play with. Soo Hyun and the kids stay in the room to keep their spirits high before the dreaded vaccination. 

Soon, the nurse calls them, and they enter into the examination room. The doctor explains to Soo Hyun the vaccine that Ha-Jun will be getting. As though he understood, Ha-Jun starts to whine when Soo Hyun pulls down one of his sleeves, revealing his shoulder. Ha-Jun pouts and make a sad face as if knowing the impending situation. He starts to wriggle and sob as Soo Hyun holds him on his lap. 

The doctor wipes the alcohol swab on his shoulder, and Ha-Jun starts sobbing. Soo Hyun struggles to keep him in place. Ae-ra sits on the chair next to them and tries to comfort her brother by tapping his lap. She looks worried for Ha-Jun. 

The doctor holds onto a syringe to prepare to administer the injection. Ha-Jun wails upon seeing the syringe and Soo Hyun can only hug him and say “Mianhae Ha-Jun ah, mianhae! It will be over soon. You will grow strong and healthy with this vaccination.” The doctor administers the jab, and Soo Hyun tries to soothe the crying baby. 

“Ha-Jun ah, good boy, it’s done! Gwaenchanha, gwaenchanha, you did great!” Soo Hyun said to his son with teary eyes as he carries him and taps on his back. “Look at Noona! What is she showing you?”

Ae-ra plays with Ha-Jun using her favourite Elsa soft toy as she moves the toy from side to side, making him move from one side of his father’s shoulder to another. Ha-Jun starts to smile and his crying subsided. 

Narrator 1: Ae-ra is such a nice sister! Playing with Ha-Jun sure helped him forget the pain of the vaccination. Congratulations Ha-Jun! The vaccination is over! May you grow healthy!

“Phew, that was tough!” Soo Hyun exclaimed as he puts the kids to their baby seats, and he starts to drive off. 

“Ae-ra ya, thank you for helping Appa and Ha-Jun. You and Ha-Jun did a great job, so Appa is going to reward both of you!” 

Narrator 2: They really had a tough trip to the clinic; I wonder where is Soo Hyun-ssi going to bring them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was mostly on Ae-ra, so this chapter is dedicated to Ha-Jun! Did you feel the pain when Ha-Jun had his injection too? I could imagine the resounding cries as I wrote this chapter. But, it's over now! I hope to be able to post the next chapter on Wednesday/Thursday ◡̈


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad to hear this morning that Seo Ye Ji will be deactivating her fancafe account. :( It's the only place we can receive posts from her directly. But I'm sure this was done with a lot of thought and I really hope she is okay, protected by GM and her loved ones (including *erhems* Mr Kim)  
> We've been blessed with updates from the two of them over the last two days. Hopefully, we get some updates on V-day and his birthday! 
> 
> This chapter was inspired by Park Jin Woo's experience in TROS.

Soo Hyun’s phone rings while he drives to the next location.

Narrator 2: Oh, is it Omma? 

“Chingu-ya! Are you still alive? Did you manage to even sleep?” asks the person on the phone. 

Narrator 1: That voice sounds familiar! Who is he?

“What a sarcastic remark! If I’m dead, I won’t be able to receive your call and even talk to you! I’m driving now, I will pass the phone to Ae-ra. Help me entertain the kids while I drive! Ae-ra ah, your favourite So Ju Sam Choon is calling!” Soo Hyun said while passing the phone to her. 

Narrator 2: So Ju Samchoon? 

Camera zooms into the phone showing the video call. 

Narrator 1: Its Park Seo Jun, one of Soo Hyun’s close friends in the industry! So, he is So Ju Samchoon! Haha! Soo Hyun-ssi must have told his friend that he is joining the cast of ‘The Return of Superman’ and Seo Jun-ssi is checking in on him! 

“Annyeong Ae-ra ya, nomu yeppuda! Aigoo Ha-Junnie, you have grown so much!” Seo Jun exclaims. 

“So Ju Samchoon, when are you coming to play with us? Will you bring me more presents? Yesterday, Appa brought us to play with sand, and we built a huge castle which we can all stay in, it was fun!” Ae-ra continued.

Ha-Jun starts babbling and lifts his hands, trying to get hold of the phone that Ae-ra is holding. It was as if he wants to speak to Seo Jun Samchoon as well. 

Seeing that, Ae-ra shifts the phone towards Ha-Jun allowing him to “speak” to Seo Jun Samchoon. He laughs as Seo Jun continues to engage him in conversation. Seo Jun asks him a few questions in a baby voice and continues to coo when he sees a cute Ha-Jun blabbing, as if answering his questions. 

“Ae-ra and Ha-Jun ah, have fun with your Appa! I’m sure he will bring you somewhere fun later! So-Jun Samchoon has to go now, I will visit you soon! Stay healthy! Ae-ra can you pass the phone back to your Appa please?” Ae-ra bids her goodbye to Seo-Jun and passes the phone back to her father.

“Chingu-ya, I got to go back for my shot. I will catch up with you soon! Take care and Hwaiting! Hope the surprise tonight works out well!” Seo-Jun said, ending the video call. 

Narrator 2: Surprise?? Has it got to do with what we saw in the sneak peek for today’s episode? 

After a few minutes, Soo Hyun exclaims, “We have reached!” 

Narrator 1: Soo Hyun Appa seems more excited than the kids. I wonder where he is bringing them. 

Soo Hyun unbuckles and frees Ha-Jun from his baby seat. He proceeds to put him into the baby stroller and carries Ae-ra in his arms. 

“Ae-ra ah, this is a kid’s café! Look, you can play with anything that’s in here!” Soo Hyun explains as they make their way into the café. Similarly, the camera crew had to make special arrangements to film the family so as not to attract unnecessary attention. Soo Hyun booked the private room in the café so that his children can experience what it is like to play in a kid’s café. 

“Whoa! So many balls! So many slides and toys!” exclaimed Ae-ra as she saw the ball pit, trampoline and play area. 

Soo Hyun brings his children to the ball pit. Ae-ra starts playing and throwing the balls around as soon as she makes herself comfortable in the ball pit, but Ha-Jun grabs on tight to his father, unwilling to let go. 

Narrator 1: He must be afraid of the sound in the pit, and he probably has not seen so many balls before. 

To let Ha-Jun acclimatise to the surroundings, Soo Hyun goes into the ball pit while carrying him. 

“Ha-Jun ah, look, ball!” Soo Hyun starts playing around with the balls and passes one to Ha-Jun. Once he relaxes, and starts to touch other balls, Soo Hyun sits with him in the ball pit. Ha-Jun loosens up and gets comfortable in the ball pit as he starts to throw the ball around. 

Ae-ra jumps around the ball pit, disappearing under the vast sea of balls. She starts playing around with Ha-Jun as she continues to jump around him. The place was filled with their giggles and babbles as they played together in the pit. Soo Hyun holds Ha-Jun carefully with both hands, leans his body down into the ball pit and does several sit ups, leaving his children laughing hysterically as it was as if they were playing peek-a-boo. 

Narrator 2: Appa Soo Hyun really is the eldest child in the Kim family! Look at him enjoying himself with the kids! He really is a child at heart, but we have also seen how he loves and cares for his children as a father. 

Narrator 1: Yes, and now he’s actually having a full body work-out doing those sit ups while entertaining and playing with his kids!

Soon, Ha-Jun is comfortable enough to stand in the ball pit with his father’s help. He sweeps and pushes the balls in his way and squeals in excitement as the balls fly around. Ae-ra goes around the play area to explore the other toys available. 

She gets on a toy car and zooms around the play area, leaving Ha-Jun and Soo Hyun in the ball pit. Ha-Jun notices his sister zooming past with curious eyes. He points at his Noona and babbles for her. Soo Hyun carries him out and lets him try sitting on another toy car. 

Ha-jun starts figuring out how the car works by turning the steering wheel, but soon realised that it was not moving the car forward. Soo Hyun starts pushing the car he was sitting on, allowing Ha-Jun to zoom past. Ha-Jun gives his signature eye smile and laughs when the car comes to a halt. 

Narrator 2: It’s fun right, Ha-Jun? He is so cute! Look at him smiling so brightly!

Ha-Jun’s laughter can be heard whenever his toy car was given another push, and he lets out a grunt when the car stops as he is unable to move it further. Soo Hyun tries to push harder so that Ha-Jun can go a further distance, but this time, he loses his balance and slides down onto the mat. Ha-Jun looks shocked for a moment but regained his composure and starts to climb up the car again. 

Narrator 1: Wow! He has good reflexes! And look at that, he is really into that toy car now. Even after he falls off, he still wants to get back up! 

The children continue to play and explore the other toys until they get exhausted and decide to take a rest on the sofa in the room.


	10. 10

The food that Soo Hyun ordered through the kid café online platform arrived. They had chosen some small bites like nuggets; sandwiches and a portion of spaghetti bolognaise to share for lunch. Soo Hyun takes out the seaweed snacks he brought along and placed them on the table. After enjoying the food, he decided to let Ae-ra run her first errand - to order a slice of cake to share and ice americano for her father.

He passed her his credit card and explains to her what she needs to get and how she can use the card to pay. 

Narrator 1: Whoa! That would be quite a task for a girl her age! But look at her listening intently to her father’s instructions. I’m sure she will be able to finish her mission!

The camera man follows her out to the café. Ae-ra reached the counter and was totally in awe of the many flavours of cakes available. When she had decided the flavour she wanted, she told the cashier what she wanted to order and repeated word for word what her Appa told her to. 

Narrator 2: Wow! That’s pretty smooth for a kid her age! She managed to remember what her father told her to, and even chose the flavour of the cake that she wanted! 

However, there was a problem. She was too short to tap the credit card to make her payment. So, Ae-ra walks towards the cameraman and asks, “Samchoon, can you carry me please?”

Narrator 1: Omo! Who can resist such a sweet request from this girl?

The cameraman can be seen adjusting his camera, while trying to carry her to make the payment. After the payment was made, the cashier told Ae-ra to hold on for a while as they make the iced americano, and also told her that she will send the cake to them. 

She passes the drink to Ae-ra over the counter. Ae-ra bows politely and thanked the Noona at the counter. She walks carefully to their private room. When she saw her father smiling back proudly at her, she ran towards him with excitement but ends up spilling the drink! 

She stood there in shock until she started to realise what had happened. Her whimpers turned to loud wails and Soo Hyun rushed to pick her up. He carried and rocked her in his arms as he soothes his crying princess, helping her to recover from her shock. 

“Gwaenchana, gwaenchana, it’s okay Ae-ra ya. We can clear up the mess and get another cup okay? Appa is so happy that you have grown up so much! You helped Appa get a drink and I’m so proud of you! Let’s go to the counter and order another drink.” Soo Hyun showered her with kisses while comforting her. 

“Aigoo, my two babies… crying so much today. Is this part of our genes also?”

Narrator 1&2: (bursts out in laughter)

Narrator 1: He’s blaming their DNA because they cried today! Soo Hyun Appa, your children cried for legit reasons, but you are a softy! But it is also because of this that Soo Hyun-ssi is always able to bring out the emotional scenes in his acting. 

He wears his mask, puts on his cap and walked towards Ha-Jun who was still oblivious about the situation. Soo Hyun carried Ha-Jun on his other arm and brought them over to the counter to order another drink. This time he asked for help to get the drink delivered to their table. 

Just as he was about to leave, a lady customer walked towards him and asks if he is Kim Soo Hyun. The lady said that she was a big fan and asked if she could take a picture of them with her family. He obliged on the condition that the picture will not be posted online. He also told his fan that he will take the photo with her family, but without his children. Soo Hyun asked for special arrangement from the PD and passed his children to the filming crew, not allowing them to be in the picture. He took the picture with his fan and her family, and went back to their private room.

Soo Hyun heaved a sigh of relief and hoped that his fan would keep her word. 

Soon, their cake and drink arrived. Ae-ra was excited as it was her favourite flavour – chocolate! The cake was finished in a flash, and remnants of cake was still left on Ae-ra’s face. Seeing Ae-ra’s chocolate moustache, Soo Hyun opens up a packet of seaweed that he brought as their snack and starts playing around by adding water and sticking it on top of his lips, revealing a “moustache”. He adds some water on four other strips of seaweed and places it on Ha-Jun’s eyebrows and lips. 

“Ae-ra ya! Look at us, we look the same now!” Soo Hyun called his daughter. 

Narrator 1&2: (bursts out in laughter)

Narrator 2: What in the world is this Appa doing?! Haha this is the true Soo Hyun-ssi! He is really a joker in real life! 

The camera zooms in to Ae-ra who was laughing hysterically now as she holds onto her stomach. Looking at his son, Soo Hyun cannot resist laughing as well. He embraces his children and hugs them as he takes a selfie to remember this moment.

Narrator 1: Ha-Jun is oblivious to how he looks now. Haha! He doesn’t know how he looks. It sure is a happy moment for the family.

As they were laughing and enjoying themselves, the PD walks up to Soo Hyun and whispers into his ear. 

Narrator 2: What’s happening? 

“Ahhh, just as I thought. We will need to leave soon anyway; we will clean up and leave now. Please check with the café to see if there is another exit for us and I will pick up the car from there. Thank you.” Soo Hyun told the PD. 

The cameraman takes a video of the external portion of the café. It is now packed as fans flocked over after hearing that Kim Soo Hyun was in the café with his children. Word must have gone out that the legendary Korean Actor was seen in the café. Over the years, Soo Hyun and Ye Ji have been private about their life and fans were curious to find out how they were. 

Behind the scenes footage is shown. “Ne, Ye Ji and I predicted that such a thing may happen. Another reason why we agreed to come on this show was to thank our fans who have been showering us, including the kids, with a lot of love and gifts. But we also need to tell our fans that we are human. We still want our privacy and for me, I definitely think that safety for my family is my top priority even as we show a part of our lives to the public. I don’t want my kids to be frightened by huge crowds, especially not now, since they are still young,” Soo Hyun explained. 

Soo Hyun cleans up his childrens’ face and hands and finishes up his Iced Americano. 

“Who’s ready to see Omma! We’re going to see Omma! Gaja!” he says in an excited voice as he puts Ha-Jun in the baby carrier and holds Ae-ra’s hand. The family exits by another alternative route as a member of the crew leads them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lunar New Year everyone! 2 more chapters till the end of this series... This chapter was a little difficult to write as my creative juices seem to be lacking. But I hope the last 2 chapters will be exciting as we wrap up the 2 days Soo Hyun Appa spends with the kids. Looking forward to Valentine's Day and Mr Kim's birthday!!


	11. 11

The Kims are on the way to the next destination. The cameras at the side doors show both children dozing off. While waiting for the traffic light to turn green, Soo Hyun takes a look at the rear mirror and saw his children sleeping. He couldn’t help but smile. Looking at the time, Soo Hyun decides that there’s still time to go to a drive- thru to get another cup of iced coffee. 

Narator 1: Ae-ra and Ha-Jun look so peaceful in their sleep. It really warms our hearts when we see them sleeping soundly. And Appa Soo Hyun must be really exhausted! 2 cups of iced coffee in 2 hrs? And he even had 1 this morning! 

Soon, they reached their destination. Soo Hyun parks the car in the carpark and gently wakes his children up. 

“Children, wakey wakey, we’re going to meet Omma!” he said gently. 

Ha-Jun opens his eyes and yawns while Ae-ra takes a big stretch. Soo Hyun plays some upbeat music in the car as he waits for them to sober up. He puts Ha-Jun in the stroller and carries Ae-ra down to walk beside him. 

Narrator 2: Ah? We’re at another clinic? What’s going on? 

Camera zooms into the department that they are going to – Obstetrics and Gynaecology Centre.

Narrator 1: Oh, that explains why Soo Hyun said they were going to meet their Omma there. Ye Ji probably has an appointment today! 

They reach the clinic and Ae-ra sees her mother once they opened the entrance door. She calls out to her mother and runs towards her, while Soo Hyun follows behind, pushing Ha-Jun in the stroller. 

The cameras show the sweet reunion of the family as Ye-Ji squats down and hugs her princess, showering kisses on Ae-ra. 

“I heard you have been a great help to Appa and a wonderful Noona to Ha-Jun! Thank you for helping Omma, Ae-ra. Omma neomu, neomu saranghae!” Ye Ji said while hugging Ae-ra.  
“Omma, Omma,” babbles Ha-Jun as he stretches his hands out to his mother. Ye Ji unbuckles the straps and carries him out. Ha-Jun rests his head on his mother’s shoulder as she showers him with kisses as well. 

Narrator 2: So much love in this family! I was reading this parenting website stating that there is a link between parental affection in children and their health and happiness in future. There are life-long positive outcomes for the children who receive warmth and affection by their parents. These children have higher self-esteem, better parent-child communication among many other positive things! 

Narrator 1: Wow, looks like the Kims are parenting their kids well! 

Soo Hyun carries Ae-ra and embraces his wife who was still carrying Ha-Jun. He places his other hand on her belly and the couple greet each other with a kiss. 

“Annyeong,” Soo Hyun mischievously said as he held onto Ye Ji’s hand. 

“Miss Seo Ye Ji? You may enter the consultation room now.” Their reunion was disrupted by the nurse. 

The family greets the doctor as they settle in the consultation room. Soo Hyun looks anxious as they enter.

“You are now 21 weeks into the pregnancy and will enter into the third trimester. How have you been feeling so far?” the doctor asks.

“I’ve been feeling dizzy and have frequent leg cramps. It’s been quite unlike the other pregnancies I’ve had.” Ye Ji said. 

“Yea, every pregnancy is different. Pregnancy causes changes in circulation that might leave you dizzy. Drink plenty of fluids, avoid standing for long periods, and move slowly when you stand up or change position. When you feel dizzy, lie down on your side,” the doctor advised. 

“Leg cramps are common as pregnancy progresses, so I would suggest that you or with the help of your husband, stretch your calf muscles before bed, stay physically active, and drink plenty of fluids,” the doctor adds. 

Turning towards Soo Hyun, the doctor said “For Appa, if a leg cramp strikes, you can help to stretch the calf muscle on the affected side. A hot shower, warm bath or ice massage also might help.” 

Camera pans to Soo Hyun, showing his worried face as he nods while listening to the doctors’ advice. He tightened his grip on his wife’s hand after hearing what the doctor said.

Narrator 2: He must feel bad about it. Gwancheana, Soo Hyun Appa, don’t worry about that, you can do your part in making Ye Ji Omma feel better through the pregnancy. 

Behind the scenes interview with Soo Hyun is shown. 

“Ne, I get anxious and worried when we go for doctor’s checks, I try to hide it as I don’t want Ye Ji to worry, but sometimes this *points at his face* doesn’t quite work with me. Ye Ji goes through a lot for the family especially during her pregnancies. It’s physically and emotionally demanding, and I want to be there to support her when she needs help. I remember when she had Ae-ra, her morning sickness was so bad! With Ha-Jun, he was so active, Ye Ji said she felt like she was getting punched and kicked from the inside, and it affected her so much as she had trouble falling asleep!” 

“When I think about her going through labour, it breaks my heart so much! I sometimes wish I can be the one taking over her pregnancy if that is possible. After all that she has to go through to bring our babies into the world, how can I not love her more? I can’t thank her enough for the gift of our kids and her love,” Soo Hyun adds. 

The doctor prepares for the ultrasound check. Soo Hyun helps Ye Ji up the bed and she lies down before the doctor applies the gel on her belly. He places Ha-Jun in the stroller and told Ae-ra to sit on a chair next to the bed. 

“There, you can see and hear the baby’s heartbeat. Your baby is growing well and is within the healthy size,” The doctor said while pointing at the screen. 

“Ae-ra ya, Ha-Jun ya, that is your dongsaeng! We will see him soon in a few months,” Soo Hyun explained to his children as he stared in amazement at the movement of his unborn child. Ye Ji stares at him with loving eyes, tickled by her husband’s excitement whenever he joins her for their pregnancy visits. 

Soo Hyun looks at Ye Ji, stroked her hand and whispered, “That’s another of ours, both of our hearts that become one.” 

Narrator 1: I remember when I had my first ultrasound, my husband cried while looking at our unborn child! It is really an amazing moment to see how the foetus on the screen is growing by the day and the thought of holding your child in a few months is just extraordinary! 

Narrator 2: Definitely! Every baby is a miracle, from the very moment they are conceived till they grow in their mother’s belly. They are God’s gift to the family, and I’m sure Soo Hyun and Ye Ji’s hearts are filled, seeing that their third child is growing well. 

The Kims leave the clinic after the appointment with Ye Ji holding onto Ae-ra’s hand and Soo Hyun pushing the stroller as they make their way to the car. The drive back was filled with conversation as Ae-ra excitedly tells her mother what they did the day before, and Ha-Jun adding in with his babbles. 

Soo Hyun can only beam with pride as his daughter relates what they had experienced yesterday. He held the steering wheel with his left hand and with his right, he caressed Ye Ji’s hand as he drove his family back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! How was this chapter? I hope it was filled with lots of hearts for you and it set your heart fluttering for the Kim family. One more chapter to go, and I'm definitely having mixed feelings about it. 
> 
> Crossing my fingers for Mr Kim to update and also GM to update pictures too? #manifesting  
> OMG~! Mr Kim just updated!
> 
> Thank you for all the kind and encouraging messages. I don't have the habit of replying individually to your messages, but do know that I have read all of them and that gives me the support to write/edit the next chapter. Thank you so much, and I will post again on 16th Feb, Appa Soo Hyun's hatch day!


	12. 12

As they were reaching their house, Soo Hyun received a call from the deliveryman notifying him that he is outside the house with their dinner. He told Ye Ji that he will go and settle that first and will come back to help her with the children. 

Soo Hyun starts getting nervous as he runs back to his house, hoping that he did not give away any information about what he has prepared. 

He receives the food for the deliveryman and enters his house. The cameras showed different angles from the doorway and living room to the balcony.

Narrator 1: Aigoo! Such lovely decorations! What a way to welcome Omma Ye Ji! Soo Hyun Appa really put in a lot of effort in this. 

Behind the scenes footage shows Soo Hyun and Ae-ra putting confetti and decorations around their balcony and the living room. “Ae-ra ya, we will surprise Omma when she comes back! I’m sure she will love this!” Soo Hyun tells his daughter. Ae-ra nods her head and agreed as she played with the balloons around. The house is nicely decorated with lights, balloons and confetti. 

Seeing that everything is in order, he rushes out to help his wife with the children. The family makes their way back to their house. At the entrance of their house, Soo Hyun whispers to Ye Ji, telling her to trust him as he cups her eyes, not wanting to spoil the surprise he had painstakingly planned for her. 

He successfully opens his door despite his clumsiness which led Ye Ji to laugh, “Jagiya, this reminds me of the time you brought me to the beach after the Buil Awards in 2020!” (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175759/chapters/66919432 or https://www.wattpad.com/976520231-hyunji-2020-buil-film-awards-hana-dul-set). Her statement made Soo Hyun chuckle, “I hope I do a better job this time!” he answered. 

As Ae-ra follows her parents into the house, a loud squeal was heard. Ha-Jun was calling out to his family. They had forgotten about him and left him in the stroller at the door. 

Narrator 1&2: (bursts into laughter) 

Narrator 2: That’s so typical of Kim Soo Hyun! We actually forgot about Ha-Jun for a while too! Haha! Ha-Jun must have been saying ‘Hey! You forgot about me!’ Haha! 

“Mianhae Ha-Jun! Appa forgot about you! Mianhae, mianhae. Jagiya, just close your eyes! Ae-ra ya make sure Omma doesn’t peek!” Soo Hyun chuckles as he rushes to carry his son. 

“Looks like I did a worse job than 5 years ago! Come, let’s go!” he said as she continues to keep her eyes closed, with Ae-ra and Soo Hyun holding onto her hands. The family leads her to their living room, overlooking the balcony where he had done his preparation and set up. 

“We’re here! You may open your eyes now,” Soo Hyun tells his wife, still holding onto her hand and the other putting Ha-Jun to sit on the floor. 

He plays the video compilation he made of the photos they had taken the day before and merged it with one of Ye Ji’s favourite Disney song from Tangled – I see the light. 

Narrator 2: WOW! So that’s what he was up to last night! I guess he really didn’t manage to sleep much after the kids went to bed. 

Behind the scenes footage is shown. “The video editor kept hanging on me last night, and the video didn’t sync with the music that I had added in! It was so frustrating! I should have paid more attention during computer lessons last time,” Soo Hyun said with a laugh. 

Narrator 1: Ahh, that explains why he was staring at the screen late into the night.

After the photo montage finished playing, a pre-recorded video of Soo Hyun making his special speech shows on the screen. He clears his throat and starts his speech, looking nervous although he should be perfectly comfortable with being in front of cameras. 

“May is a special month. May 2014 was the first time we met, to film the commercial. The first time any lady swept me off my feet. The first time I felt my heart flutter. But I wasn’t sure of my feelings for you then. We were young, we were starting out in our careers. Who knew, I was given another chance 6 years later.

We had our first script reading on 8th May 2020. Working together made me realise how much I wanted you in my life. When our filming schedules didn’t match, my mind was filled with you, my heart was longing to be with you. With all the courage I had in me, I asked you to be my girlfriend on 26th May 2020.

In May 2022, we were preparing for our wedding despite the many projects we had. Who would have known, by May 2023, we had our 2-month firstborn to take care of? Another year later in 2024, our 2nd child was born. And now, in May 2025, we start our journey in The Return of Superman, waiting for the arrival of our 3rd child.

People say, ‘May the force be with you’ but I say, ‘Seo Ye Ji, the force in May drew me to you’. I will always be drawn to you Ye Ji-ya. Siempre te amaré (‘I will always love you’ in Spanish).” 

Just when the video ends, Soo Hyun passes a bouquet of folded origami roses to her. One that he had been working on during his free time at Gold Medalist office. He held her hands and said, “Happy Dating Anniversary, Jagiya. Thank you for accepting me in 2020 and making my life complete,” leaning in for a hug. 

Narrator 1&2: Awww! Appa Soo Hyun is so sweet! 

Narrator 1: My husband really needs to learn from Kim Soo Hyun. Yeobo! If you are watching this, please learn to be more romantic like Mr Kim here! 

The camera pans to Ye Ji. By this time, Ye Ji’s eyes brimmed with tears, tears of joy. 

The couple were about to kiss, when Aera asked “Appa, Omma, when can we eat? I’m hungry!”

“Interrupted by our daughter this time.” Ye Ji laughs. They walk to the dining area to have dinner. As they have their meal together, Soo Hyun played ‘The One and Only You’ cover that he sang. And as the song progressed to the chorus, he sang the lyrics out as he looked lovingly at Ye Ji. 

‘The person who I should protect  
The person who only looks at me  
I pray to the moon for that person every day  
The one and only person who loves me

I love you, the one person  
I love you, the one person  
The only one person that I crazily loved

If the rain falls from the sky and the moon rises,  
will you come?  
The one person who has all of me’  
(Chorus of ‘The One and Only You’) 

With his hand caressing her cheek, he said, “I’m glad we’re back together. I missed you. Thank you for taking care of our children and for bearing with the pain through the pregnancies. Every time I hear our children’s beating heart, I can’t help but feel emotional. I may be physically healed by doctors, but you, Seo Ye Ji, you healed my broken heart and gave me a family. I promise you are the one I will protect, the only one who I will always be crazily in love with, the only person who has all of me, the one and only person for me,” and Soo Hyun proceeds to place his lips on hers for a loving kiss. 

The camera pans out as they enjoy their dinner together, allowing the family some private time together after 2 days apart. Laughter and chattering can be heard as another camera focuses on the decorations in the living room, out to the balcony where the sky can be seen. The moon and stars can be seen in the night sky, with special effects added which said “Seo Ye Ji, Kim Soo Hyun, Yeongwonhi”

Narrator 1: What a lovely family! Those two still look so in love with each other! 

Narrator 2: That marks the end of 2 days for the Kim family. Can’t wait for the next time we see them again in our show. We will see you soon! 

Narrator 1&2: Annyeong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it guys, the last chapter! So sorry if you felt that the ‘May’ speech was too cheesy.  
> As I’ve mentioned a few times, I have mixed feelings about this… I would want to keep writing about this fictional family, but at the same time, I feel that these 12 chapters sum it up quite well. 
> 
> I’m glad this series was spaced out nicely such that it matched Seo Ye Ji’s posts, Valentine’s day, and Kim Soo Hyun’s birthday today! Another BIG shoutout to Mr Kim, Happy Birthday Kim Soo Hyun!! Lots of love and happiness for the year ahead, not forgetting good health. And to all Hyunjis, let’s continue to pray for the progress of these two actors, in terms of their projects and also that this ship will keep sailing till the day they announce the D-word or E-word or M-word! 
> 
> Lastly, thank you for the support for this fanfic and your encouraging words. Love you moots wherever you are! Take care and stay healthy! Dandelioncouple, signing off ◡̈


End file.
